1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a fishing rod holder and, more particularly, to a fishing rod holder for notifying a user whether a fish has engaged bait attached to the fishing rod line.
2. Prior Art
Fishermen typically use one or more fishing rods and reels while fishing. In many states, multiple fishing poles are allowed, while in others only one can be used. When more than one rod is in use, it is difficult for a fisherman to handle all at the same time. It is also true that often the fishing poles are set down or leaned against something so the fisherman does not have to constantly tend to the fishing rod or rods. This is because fish do not always hit immediately when the baited hook is placed in the water.
During these times of waiting or when one or multiple poles are in use, it is handy to have a means for holding the fishing rods. It is even more beneficial if the means also assists the fisherman in catching fish. There have been many types of rod holders made and are known in the art. Some are very simple, while others are more complex. The simplest is simply a tube holder for receiving a handle of a fishing pole. However, these are only holders and they do not help to catch fish. The most they do is to give the arms of the fisherman some relaxation.
Some of the apparatuses previously known in the art also had a problem of losing the rod and reel. When the fish struck, the fishing pole was often pulled from the apparatus. Likewise, when the trigger activated, the sudden jerk, along with the pull by the fish, would throw the pole from the holder. This can become very costly after multiple rods and reels are lost in such a manner.
Accordingly, a need remains for a fishing rod holder in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a fishing rod holder that is sturdy in design, easy to use, light weight, cost effective, and provides a fisherman with better means for catching and landing more fish. Such a fishing rod holder allows users to insert their rod and set the trigger so that they do not have to hold the rod all day and their hands remain free to perform other tasks. This fact and the automatic striking feature makes fishing easier and more convenient, and a fisherman can catch more fish by missing fewer strikes. Furthermore, the rod holder advantageously keeps the rod and reel off of the ground, thus preventing scratches and dirt from getting onto the rod and reel.